<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes the wall talks back by wilderv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947737">sometimes the wall talks back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderv/pseuds/wilderv'>wilderv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mexico City Wild Wings (Blaseball Team) - Freeform, franfiction, hi wings :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderv/pseuds/wilderv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ever since roscoe joined the wings, they've been treated like an outsider--especially by fran--and she's getting fed up with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fran Beans/Roscoe Sundae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes the wall talks back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why’re you even trying so hard? You’re on the team already. Get over it.”</p>
<p>Roscoe’s smile dropped. Fran glared up at her before turning away and getting back to the stack of paperwork on her desk. The scratching sounds of pen against paper, paired with the gentle rattling of chains—what was the <em> point </em> of that briefcase, anyway?—filled the silence between the two teammates. It echoed in Roscoe’s head until it became too loud to bear. They felt themself about to burst.</p>
<p>“What did I even <em> do </em> to you people, anyway? I’ve done nothing except try my best, ever since I came here. I’ve tried to be nice, to understand what you’ve all been going through, and you treat me like a cockroach you found in the cereal box!”</p>
<p>Without looking up, Fran responded in a dangerous tone, “That’s the problem. You keep <em> trying. </em> And guess what: no matter how hard you try, you’re not gonna replace them.”</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>Roscoe’s teeth clenched for a brief moment. Then unclenched. She took a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“I know I’m not them. I don’t <em> want </em> to be them—”</p>
<p>“You <em> should </em>,” Fran interrupted. Roscoe ignored her.</p>
<p>“I’m Me. That’s all I’ll ever be. I took the assignment here, and that’s all there is to it. You keep acting like I killed them with my bare hands! Do you think I <em> wanted </em> them to die? Of course not!”</p>
<p>Fran didn’t respond. Her grip on the pen tightened.</p>
<p>“Loss is a terrible thing. I can’t begin to know what you’re all going through. I probably never will. Someone was <em> ripped away </em>from you, without so much as a goodbye, and that is unforgivable. But I can’t keep being your punching bag, your fly to swat at. I’m a person, as much as you are—as much as they were.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking for you to accept me with open arms right away, or ever, really. We don’t even have to be friends. But we’re teammates, now. And teams don’t get better by ostracizing its members.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to go now. Um…” He brushed his hair off of his forehead. “Let me know if you need anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door shut. Fran's eyes focused on the paperwork in front of her. Dried droplets of water left the paper warped in places. She'd have to print more copies later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>